Gotham Knight ( TV Series)
Gotham Knight is a 2013 TV series about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. It airs on HBO 2013-2014 Created by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer Main Cast * Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne / Black Knight - 22/22 * Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon- 18/22 * Amy Adams as Vicki Vale- 22/22 * Jason Isaacs as Alfred Pennyworth * Danny Glover as Lucius Fox * Aaron Eckhart as D.A Harvey Dent * Katie Holmes as A.D.A Rachel Dawes * Derek Luke as John Stewart * Emma Stone as Katrina Armstrong Recurring Cast * Tommy lee Jones as Carmine Falcone * Terry Crews as Tobias Whale * Colin McFarlene as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *John Glover as William Dent * Sharlto Copley as Jack White * Albert Brooks as Rupert Thorne * Blake Jenner as James Gordon Jr. Season 1:2013-2014 # "The Pilot"-'When Thomas and Martha Wayne are gunned down in Old Gotham, Commissioner Loeb assigns Detective Susan Chiles and her partner Arnold Flass to find out who murdered the Waynes while Officer James Gordon comforts the victims' son Bruce Wayne. Flass and Chiles capture the killer who is an abusive husband named Mario Pepper, however Chiles soon finds out that Carmine Falcone had her own department let Pepper take the fall just so the people of Gotham wouldn't loose hope. # '"Rough Seas"-'Bruce returns to Gotham City after 12 years abroad and tries to get into Detective Gordon's strike force, however he ends up being rejected since Gordon doesn't want him to get hurt. Bruce decides to take the law into his own hands by dressing as a masked vigilante when he interferes with Tobias Whale's weapons smuggling business. Bruce meanwhile tries to make amends to his girlfriend Rachel Dawes, who is angry at him for leaving her, and has secretly begun a relationship with Harvey Dent. # '"Sword of Shiva"-'Bruce tracks down Jack White, but is distracted by the arrival of his mentor Lady Shiva, who taught him martial arts while he was away training. Now, Lady Shiva enlists Bruce's help in going after the one responsible for murdering her sister who is hiding among Gotham's crime families. Meanwhile, Falcone refuses to believe Whale that a masked vigilante interfered with his operations and has him locked in the freezer as punishment for his lie until White convinces him otherwise. # '"Alone"-'Alfred feels that Bruce has to accept the fact that Rachel has moved on from him and plays matchmaker which is why he decides to pair Bruce up with Vicki Vale the reporter. Julie and Harvey come to Bruce for help when they are being targeted by a meta human hit man named Brad Fairbanks since they're trying to take down Palmer Cakes. After Bruce takes care of Fairbanks, he ends up snapping Cakes' neck in order to protect Julie and Harvey. # '"Viper"-'Bruce learns that Falcone is trying to get the Gotham Banks to launder the mob's money which is why he tries to do something about it. Meanwhile, a new drug that Jack White develops called "Viper" (a prototype to the formula of Venom) and makes it a street drug to test the results. The drug endows the user with super strength, but eventually kills them. Gordon discovers that "Viper" is being distributed at the wedding of Falcone's niece which is why he goes there as well as Bruce and Vicki who are there as guests. # '"Exposed"-'Harvey Dent begins to distrust Bruce after seeing him and Vicki at Falcone's wedding. When a woman that Harvey sleeps with behind Rachel's back ends up dead, he ends up being the prime suspect. Searching for answers, Vicki works undercover as a stripper which makes things dangerous when Vicki is kidnapped by a foreign minister's son named Carlos Eagans, who intends to sell her for slavery. That's Bruce tries to save Vicki and clear Harvey's name. # '"By Fire"-'James Gordon gets pleased when Commissioner Loeb recruits an ex-soldier named John Stewart (Derek Luke) into his strike force since he'll need all the help he can get in order to deal with the Pike brothers. Bruce investigates when a vigilante known as Firefly is targeting criminals and murdering them. Bruce decides to go after Firefly after learning how she's Bridgit Pike, but changes his mind due to Pike's incompetence. Lucius contemplates whether or not he should Bruce after learning about his vigilante activities. # '"Competition"-'A son of immigrants gets kidnapped which is why Bruce decides to investigate and ends up having an encounter with Jackson Chappell, a former boxer who was exposed to Venom drug that Jack White developed in order to destroy Batman for Falcone. Meanwhile, Whale sets Susan up to be Falcone's mother and maid. Gordon meanwhile orders the Black Knight to be arrested after Vicki writes an article about the vigilante. # '"Choices"-'Bruce ends up being injured while trying to stop Chappell and is found in the dumpster by Gordon's wife Leslie Thompkins who takes Bruce to doctors officer to tend to his wounds. Leslie unmasks him to be Bruce and contemplates whether or not she should turn him over to her husband. Falcone sends his Russian lieutenant Nikoli to search every apartment for the Black Knight in order to destroy him. # '"Family Matters"-'Bruce finds himself involved in a family matter when Falcone claims that the boy he kidnapped is his son. Jack meanwhile learns that his wife Jenny is pregnant and contemplates to whether or not he should cut his corporate ties to the Falcone which gets Whale to hire a man named Basil Karlos to murder Jenny in her apartment. # '"The Return"-'Harvey's estranged father, William Dent arrives in Gotham, and discovers that he is trying to buy Dent Corp. Meanwhile John Stewart begins to think that Bruce is up to something, and suspects that he's the vigilante. # '"Head Shot"-''' A former Sharpshooter known as Floyd Lawton, targets the mayor, and Bruce as the Black Knight goes to confront him. Deadshot shoots the Black Knight and leaves him for dead, Alfred takes Bruce to John Stewart's house so, he can take out the bullet. John begins to think that he should call the police, but Bruce tells him that he needs his help. Later, The Black Knight encounters him again, but this time wins. John temporarily joins Bruce, so they can investigate John's brothers death. Jack White secretly meets up with William Dent and tells him about a secret partnership. # '''"Gangland"-Carmine Falcone has engaged in a war against mobster Rupert Thorne which is why Bruce, Harvey, Rachel, and Gordon all try to do something about it before anyone gets hurt. Meanwhile, John Stewart accepts a proposal from King Faraday to capture a suspect who might have murdered his brother, but Bruce chooses to stop the gang war which makes John feel betrayed. Before John could expose Bruce's secret to Gordon, Bruce makes John beat him up in order for him to get arrested. # "Penguins"-''' A man named Oswald Cobblepott and his thugs break in Wayne Corp, and steal a vital peace of information. Bruce and John launch an investigation, and John tells Bruce to let Rachel assist, The Black Knight meets with Rachel, and discovers Cobblepott's plan for Gotham City. Meanwhile, an old friend of Alfred's arrives in Gotham City, and she reveals to him why she returned in the first place. In order to make up to John, The Black Knight follows a lead for John's brothers murder, and discovers that it points to an organization H.I.V.E. # '"Moscow"-'''Bruce goes to confront a Russian mobster named Yuri Whittaker in Moscow after learning how John's brother Damon Stewart was investigating him for supplying weapons to terrorists in Afghanistan. Meanwhile, John gets released from prison since Bruce Wayne refused to press charges on him, but he lost his job in the process thanks to Commissioner Loeb. John breaks into Wayne Manor to find evidence against Bruce. Alfred tries to be good to Tatsu Yamushiro since she's his god daughter # "Katana"- Tatsu Yamushiro captures John. Bruce convinces her to let John go and John forgives Bruce after learning how he was trying to investigate Damon's death. John works with Oswald Cobblepot to steal money from a night club that owes money to Rupert Thorne. Bruce goes there to kill the club owner Brian J. Dickerson since he's on his father's list and ends up protecting John. Penguin forces corrupt lieutenant Peter Pauling to reinstate John. # '"Game of Cards"-'H.I.V.E sends a Meta-Human, who is good with cards, to kill John. Bruce meets a new assistant at Wayne Corp, named Katrina Armstrong. Peter Pauling disagrees with Penguin, and Penguin hires an assassin to kill him. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Carmine Falcone gets ambushed by Rupert Thorne's men which is why he ends up in the hospital. Bruce and John both learn about this and realize that they have to keep Falcone safe since Thorne is too wild to run Gotham City's criminal underworld. Thorne allies with Penguin and Tobias Whale to get Falcone out of the picture for good, but Thorne ends up being shot in the head by Whale for insulting him. Whale and Penguin both battle to become Gotham's new crime lord. # '"Everyone Has A Secret"-'Loeb promotes Gordon to lieutenant because of Pauling's murder and Gordon make John a sergeant. Gordon needs John's help when Penguin (who's now charge of Gotham's criminal underworld following Falcone's retirement) has something against him. Meanwhile, Bruce receives flashbacks of his parents' deaths which is why he tries to find William thinking he knows what happened. Harvey feels guilty for screaming at Bruce when he tries to find William and Hugo Strange finds Tobias Whale's body so Dent Corp can experiment on it. # '"Revelations"- The Black Knight and John break into Dent Corp, where they get attacked by a bunch of agents hired by William Dent. John and Bruce reveal their secret, and asks Katrina Armstrong to locate Hugo Strange's secret lab. The Black Knight breaks Hugo's neck. Meanwhile Harvey proposes to Rachel, and she feels conflicted when she discovers that she still loves Bruce. Katrina temporarily joins the team. # '"Grundy's Night"-'''Bruce, John, and Katrina investigate a zombie appearing in Gotham City and realize that the zombie is Cyrus Gold, one head of a militarized crime family until he went missing. Gold goes after Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to get revenge on them for sending him in prison. Harvey confronts his father after Katrina anonymously reveals to him the secret experiments that Dent Corp has been doing. # '"Love American Style"-'''Katrina, who's working at a tech shop to get away from Bruce, learns that her colleague's fiance, who is an illegal immigrant from Mexico, is missing and asks Bruce and John to find out what happened. Bruce and John investigate Tony Bressi, head of a shipping company. Bruce and John discover that Bressi and his mistress Susan Maguire are murdering the smuggled immigrants who cannot pay for their freedom. Meanwhile, Harvey confronts FBI Agent Vic Sage and offers to help him bring down his father and Theo Galavant comes to Gotham. Season 2: 2014-2015 # Bruce finds out that his father had a secret life such as trying to stop the illegal practices performed by Wayne Enterprises and begins to the suspect that the company had his parents killed. Bruce goes after Roland Daggett as the Black Knight to investigate. However, Daggett gets murdered by a vigilante called Knight Fall, who goes after the one man who ruined her life: William Dent. Meanwhile, Vicki suspects Bruce is hiding something from her. # Bruce contemplates telling Vicki that he's the Black Knight. However, the news station gets taken hostage by former KGB agents who want the Black Knight's head for an unknown employer. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant blackmails Penguin into working for him by holding his mother Gertrude Cobblepot hostage. # Alfred tries to cheer Bruce up after Vicki breaks up with him and suggests Bruce gets therapy when he fails to do so. John convinces Bruce to investigate a psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel by becoming her patient when John realizes that three powerful women all had her as a therapist before committing suicide. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant begins using Penguin in order to make him popular to the public while running for mayor. # Bruce tries to stop a drag racing ring controlled by Nathan Finch and meets Wally West. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant's sister Tabitha Galavant tries to kill William when William is running for mayor and Harvey decides to investigate which upsets the FBI. # Bruce goes on a date with a party planner named Silver St. Cloud, but something comes up when Penguin hires Firefly to steal a knife from Wayne Enterprises on Galavant's behalf. Meanwhile, Rachel doesn't show up for Bruce's date with Silver since she suspects that Harvey is hiding something from her. Harvey continues to help the Vic Sage & The FBI investigate his father. # Harvey asks Katrina for help on taking down his father, but Katrina has troubles of her own when her old friend Ray Palmer is alive and is captured by Galavant. Ray Palmer was the CEO of Palmer Technologies until he went missing after an explosion at his company which made him small. Vic Sage confronts Alfred with an offer he doesn't refuse. # Vic Sage gets Alfred to work at Dent Corp in order to find something on William, but Alfred gets caught in a plot to kill William and Harvey. Meanwhile, Penguin and Butch Gilzean learn why Galavant hates Bruce Wayne so badly after learning some information about the knife they stole. # William notices that Galavant tried to play dirty during one of their recent debates. In attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor, William masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Galavant who's at a press conference held at GCPD to congratulate Lieutenant Gordon. However, the plan goes wrong when William's hired kidnapper Eduardo Flamingo betrays him and takes control of the situation. # Harvey finds proof that William hired Eduardo Flamingo because of the photos that Vicki Vale took. William uses his remaining connections to the Triads to send China White after Vicki. Silver gets jealous when she suspects that Bruce still has feelings for Vicki. # After Bruce stops the Key from robbing Dent Corp, he tries to help John deal with his past when Killer Croc wants John to use his connections to set the Key free. Meanwhile, Penguin tries to his rescue his mother from Galavant but fails. Harvey gets pleased when Vic Sage and the FBI finally arrests William which makes Galavant free to become mayor. # Penguin goes after Galavant at his victory celebration for revenge after Galavant murders his mother and makes Butch Gilzean betray him. As Rachel and Harvey are celebrating William's arrest by the FBI, Rachel ends things with Harvey for keeping things from her. Bruce befriends Special Crimes Unit head Dane Lislow. # Theo Galavant makes Death Stroke become a member of the Special Crimes Unit so he can capture the Black Knight. Death Stroke soon betrays Galavant and kidnaps Silver. John investigates Mia Fayad and learns that Theo Galavant is the leader of HIVE. Bruce tries to wrestle a tempting offer from Galavant. # Galavant gets arrested by Dane Lislow when Katrina finds proof from the footage that Vicki took on his sister nearly shooting William. Bruce and Silver both get abducted by a hit man named Victor Zassz who wants to know who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. John gets blackmailed by Galavant to erase some files that the FBI has on HIVE and John discovers a shocking secret about his brother Damon. Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:HBO Category:Gotham Knight